


Uninvited

by darkin520



Category: seaQuest
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 14:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkin520/pseuds/darkin520
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written by request of ReadingBlueWolf; companion piece to 'In Another Universe'. Kristin's thoughts about Nathan after seaQuest disappears in 2022. *COMPLETE*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uninvited

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: By request of ReadingBlueWolf, this is a companion piece to 'In Another Universe'. These are Kristin's thoughts about Nathan after the seaQuest goes missing in 2022.
> 
> Disclaimer: SeaQuest DSV and its characters are not my creation. They are the creation of Rockne S. O'Bannon as a 1990's television series. This work of fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only and is not for financial gain. I am just borrowing the characters for a bit and promise to return them unharmed and in their original condition, maybe just a bit happier.

You were not allowed.

That's what I'd told my heart.

I had told myself I was done with love.

But that quickly changed and

Like a thief, you stole my heart.

I threw caution to the wind

And became your willing victim.

We took baby steps;

Neither of us was ready for more,

Or so at least we thought…

Until that fateful day.

And once we took that leap,

Everything seemed to break.

I never wanted to get in the way,

Only wanted for you to be happy.

And then there was Lucas…

He needed you more than I did,

At least that's what I thought at the time.

In all honesty, I was afraid.

I saw how you looked at me;

You saw me for everything I was,

Good and bad. You had looked

Into my soul, and I

Couldn't hide from your eyes,

That scared me to death.

No, you were uninvited.

I had to let you go.

I tried to move on and

Heard you did the same.

I'm not sure how things worked

On your end, but I failed miserably.

I regret the choice I'd made.

I was going to contact you

After the tour...

I wanted to tell you I never thought

You were unworthy.

I just needed time to deliberate.

I'd hoped you would understand.

But now it seems that will never happen.

You'll never know how I feel.

I hope and pray for your safe return.

I never even got to say goodbye.

_I'm still working on hello._

Your words haunt me in my dreams.

You may have been uninvited,

But if the fates allow us to be together again,

I promise that this time,

I'll never let you go.


End file.
